


Jolies Marques

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suggestive sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il est toujours pénible de se retrouver marquée après une soirée avec ses deux compagnons.C'est le risque quand on sort avec deux personnes trop possessifs et expressives. Heureusement il l'a sa part de responsabilité.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 2





	Jolies Marques

**Nuit du FoF de Février 2020 – Thème Joli**

Piers regardait son reflet avec un froncement de sourcilles, jugeant l'image que lui renvoyait le grand miroir de la salle de bain de Raihan. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se coiffer, laissant ses longs cheveux bicolore pendre mollement sur ses épaules et son dos. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre son collier ou de se maquiller non plus, encore moins de s'habiller correctement.

Il s'était contenté de prendre l'un des t-shirt qui trainait dans la chambre du champion de type dragon. En vue de la taille c'était l'un des t-shirt de Léon. Il lui allait presque même si le motif d'évoli "Kawai" délavé était discutable. Où Léon avait même eu se t-shirt ?

Mais qu'importe tout ça, les yeux de Piers se renfermer sur les marques qui avaient été laissé sur sa peau pâle. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se présenté ainsi sans essuyer des remarques, et sans doute que sa sœur ne s'en priverait pas après sa remarque sur le fait que son armoire gagnait des vetements qui étaient clairement pas les siens. Il y avait de tout, des suçons qui glissait sur son cou et sur son torse, des marques de griffures et il pensait même avoir vue une morsure quelque part.

Il grimaça en remarquant qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher toutes ses marques. Ils l'avaient sans doute fait exprès.

Le pire était sans doute que les deux hommes avaient le culot de sourire quand il se présenta à table pour le petit déjeuné après s'être rapidement rafraichit. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à aborder des jolies marques comme les siennes. Il pouvait être fière de son propre travail.


End file.
